


Thầy ơi là thầy

by caochon03



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: Academy, High School, M/M, Teacher blackmails student, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Ata yêu ông thầy có tính cách quái đản.
Relationships: D'Arcy/Sephera, Dirak/Ata, Riktor & Eland'orr
Kudos: 1





	Thầy ơi là thầy

**Author's Note:**

> Tôi — Ata, 16 tuổi, là một học sinh ở học viện Carano.
> 
> Thầy tôi — Dirak, là hiệu trưởng khoa DeLante nơi tôi đang theo học. Thầy rất thương tôi.

Khai giảng năm học lớp 10 ở học viện Carano là ngày tôi được gặp thầy.

"Xin chào, tôi tên là Dirak, là giáo viên của cái lớp này!" Thầy tôi có mái tóc màu vàng dài, mặc bộ đồ to dài và còn để lộ đường cơ bụng trông thật là lực lưỡng, tôi còn nghĩ ai nếu có được thầy thì chắc hẳn sẽ rất may mắn.

Tôi ngồi bên dưới với tụi bạn chăm chú nghe thầy sinh hoạt đầu năm, tôi để ý đến gương mặt của thầy. Thầy rất là nghiêm túc nhưng lại phóng khoáng, bề ngoài ra vẻ hào sảng nhưng bên trong lại rất lạnh lùng.

Lời nói của thầy rất nhẹ nhàng và tình cảm làm tôi cảm thấy say sóng, tôi sắp buồn ngủ vì thầy.

"(sinh hoạt nội quy)... các em đã hiểu rồi chứ?" Thầy tôi đã dặn dò xong nhưng tôi cứ chăm chú về phía thầy không để ý bất cứ thứ gì xung quanh. Thầy tôi nói tiếp, "Bây giờ thầy sẽ random một bạn lên phát biểu về bản thân của mình, trước tiên, có ai xung phong không?"

Không một ai xung phong cả.

"Vậy thầy sẽ random những bạn trong lớp!" Thầy tôi rút ra một cái máy tính Casio 570 VN Plus và bấm RanInt#, kết quả là...

"Mời em nam đội nón cũ kĩ, có xăm mình lên phát biểu!"

Tôi phát sốc, thầy đã RanInt trúng tôi, tôi hoang mang tột độ, tôi nhìn xung quanh lớp thì ai cũng chăm chú nhìn tôi, tôi bất giác đứng dậy, "Dạ chào thầy ạ!" Tôi cố ra vẻ nghiêm túc.

"Mời em lên!" Thầy Dirak mỉm cười để tôi bớt lo chứ tôi cảm thấy áy náy.

Tôi cứ mạnh dạn bước lên và đứng bên cạnh thầy và giới thiệu về bản thân, "Chào... chào các bạn! Mình là Ata, mình... 16 tuổi, là học sinh mới... của... học viện này, nhà mình... ờ à... là cướp biển, cha mẹ mình... ăn trộm tiền... mới cho mình đi học được!" Tôi nói lắp bắp khi giới thiệu về bản thân mình.

Cả lớp ngồi ôm bụng phá ra cười, tôi đỏ mặt quá nên không thể nói thêm được điều gì, thầy tôi ngồi bên cạnh cũng sáng sủa lên và cười lại với tôi.

Thầy tôi lắc đầu cười theo những học sinh phía dưới.

Tôi nghĩ rằng thầy tôi đã cười chê châm biếm tôi nên tôi đã đỏ gay cả mặt.

Thầy tôi hỏi tiếp, "Thế vì sao con lại đến học viện ma pháp Carano?" Trong lòng thầy vẫn cười vì bối cảnh lạ lùng của tôi.

"Dạ thầy... con... con muốn trau dồi kiến thức nhiều hơn ạ, mặc dù con chẳng có chút phép thuật nào nhưng con vẫn muốn được đi học, để được gặp thầy ạ!!!" Tôi thành khẩn khai suy nghĩ của mình.

"Ohhhhhhh!!!" Cả lớp ồ lên một cái. Mọi người bắt đầu bàn tán về tôi.

_"Trời ơi dân siêng học là có thật!!!"_

_"Cậu ta mà chăm dữ đấy, tui đủ điểm lên lớp là ok rồi...."_

_"Không có phép thuật mà vô học viện ma pháp, bó tay!"_

Mọi câu nói đó đều nhắm vào tôi làm tôi cảm thấy hoang mang, tôi run rẩy. Thầy tôi để ý vậy, liền lấy thước đập lên bàn một cái thật mạnh.

*BỘP!!!*

Mọi người đều im lặng ngay.

Thầy tôi kêu lớn tiếng, "Mọi người trật tự! *thầy quay qua nhìn tôi* Ata, vào đây con không cần có phép thuật gì cả, chẳng sao hết. Có thầy sẽ giúp đỡ con!" Thầy tôi dặn tôi.

Tôi vui vẻ lắm, nên gật đầu nói, "Dạ cảm ơn thầy!"

Thầy tôi bật cười nói, "Không có gì, em có thể về chỗ!"

Từ ngày hôm đó, mỗi ngày tôi đến trường, với tôi là một ngày vui, thầy đều giúp đỡ cho tôi rất nhiều, còn cho tiền tôi mua quà cáp các thứ để dành nữa. Mọi người trong trường ai cũng ghen tị khi có một người thầy quan tâm tôi như vậy.

Thầy là thầy giáo thương tôi nhất, luôn thoải mái dạy dỗ tôi. Tôi còn hay cùng thầy tôi đi chơi, thầy tôi bao hết. Thầy tôi còn rất phong độ và đẹp trai nữa, thứ làm cho tôi mê muội nhất là hình bóng ấy.

Trong trường, tôi nổi tiếng nhất là cái thói đanh đá và ngạo mạn, chuyên gia đi chọc ghẹo bạn bè trong trường nhưng lẽ đó thầy tôi không hề giận chút nào. Thầy tôi chỉ nhắc nhở thôi.

Cho nên, thầy tôi và tôi bây giờ không còn là sư đồ nữa mà bây giờ đã trở thành tình thầy trò và vượt quá giới hạn, ngoài ba mẹ tôi đi làm ra thì tôi còn có thầy, thầy coi tôi là "con trai" của thầy và tôi coi thầy như là một "người cha" thứ hai vậy. (au: Sugar daddy!!!!!!!)

Hoá ra thầy tôi không hề lạnh lùng như tôi nghĩ, mà là rất nhân từ...

—————

Bỗng một ngày, tôi phát hiện ra chiều nào tan học, thầy tôi không định đi về nhà ngay mà là... quẹo sang một khu khác trong trường ở lì trong đó rất lâu, việc đó khiến cho mọi người ai nấy đều bàn tán chuyện đời tư của thầy tôi suốt một học kì qua.

Tôi quyết định dành một ngày để theo dõi hình bóng của thầy,

Tôi đi theo sau lưng thầy tôi, tôi nhất thời tò mò vì thái độ mờ nhạt đó của thầy. Nhưng đi được một đoạn thì thầy rẽ vào một khu, nhìn lên biển thì thấy có ghi tên, "NeYara???" Tôi nghĩ thầm.

Khu này tôi chưa đi vào bao giờ, tôi cũng rất tò mò bên đó có gì đặc biệt mà thầy tôi thường hay đến đó.

Tôi nép ở một bức tường theo dõi...

"Keera, học vui vẻ nhé. Về nhà nhớ nói cho Sephera biết là thầy đã giúp con được việc gì, nha!" D'Arcy đứng trước mặt Keera, thầy ấy mỉm cười xoa đầu cô gái.

"Dạ, mà chừng nào mẹ và thầy sẽ hẹn hò!" Keera hỏi một câu mà khiến cho thầy ấy phải gượng một chút.

Thầy tôi đứng từ đằng sau nghe thấy được câu chuyện đó, bắt đầu xuất hiện trước mặt hai người làm cho họ giật mình, Keera để ý thấy bộ mặt đáng sợ lạnh lùng như cục băng trôi di động của thầy tôi liền đi xuyên tường trở về nhà.

"Dirak... anh tới rồi ư!" Thầy ấy nhìn thẳng vào thầy tôi, mắt thầy tôi như sục sôi nhưng thầy ấy vẫn ráng cười cho bằng được.

Thầy D'Arcy, tôi đã nhớ ra rồi! Thầy ấy nổi tiếng là thầy giáo thân thiện với mọi người nhất.

"D'Arcy... cậu nhất định sẽ hẹn hò với Sephera sao?" Thầy tôi lắc đầu, nói chuyện nhỏ nhẹ. "Còn tôi thì sao?"

Tôi nghe thầy tôi mà tôi phải lấy tay che miệng lại vì sốc... có lí nào...

Có lí nào...

Thầy tôi yêu thầy ấy!!!

Mắt tôi chợt dao động, tôi sắp sửa sốt ruột, tôi vẫn theo dõi tiếp dẫu chuyện này khá là vô nghĩa trong tâm trí hiện giờ của tôi.

"Dirak à... tôi chỉ coi anh như là bạn bè thôi, hơn một nghìn năm qua, anh đã đối xử với tôi rất tốt. Tôi rất lấy làm cảm ơn nhưng... bản thân tôi đã có một người con gái khác, cô ấy thật sự là..."

"D'Arcy, cậu có biết là cậu tàn nhẫn lắm không. Hơn một nghìn năm qua, chỉ vì cậu mà tôi không thực hiện ước mơ Cảnh vệ bầu trời vì tôi nghĩ cậu đang cần tôi!"

"Dirak à... anh đừng buồn nữa, rồi anh sẽ tìm được một người con gái khác."

"Nhưng trái tim tôi đã trao trọn cho cậu rồi! Tôi không thể nào yêu một ai khác!" Thầy tôi nói thế.

Thế là tôi quay người quỳ xuống và ôm mặt mình, tôi cứ tưởng thầy thực sự sẽ quan tâm tôi, yêu thương tôi.

Hoá ra là thầy tôi đã yêu một thầy khác cùng học viện nhưng khác khoa.

Thầy còn nói rằng thầy chỉ yêu một người và không yêu một người thứ hai.

Tôi cảm thấy buồn lắm, nước mắt ra lã chã. Một thanh thiếu niên ngạo mạn đanh đá như tôi trước tình cảnh này lại phải rơi lệ.

Tôi bỏ đi...

Tiếng động của tôi làm cho thầy tôi để ý nhưng thầy tôi chỉ nhìn thấy đuôi mèo của tôi mà không để ý gì đến tôi, thầy ấy tiếp tục lưu luyến với người đàn ông của đời mình.

—————

Kể từ ngày hôm đó, thầy tôi không còn là một người ôn nhu đối với tôi nữa, đúng theo các bà con hay gọi là thầy tôi nay trở thành một "cục băng trôi di động".

Thầy tôi lạnh nhạt với tôi hơn.

Thầy tôi bỏ rơi tôi.

Thầy tôi bắt đầu đì tôi bằng sách vở làm tôi phải luôn mệt mỏi.

"Ata, trò chép phạt cho tôi 20 bài phương trình đường thẳng, đường tròn, đường elip, đường hyperbol, đường parabol, ba đường conic!" Thầy đến bàn tôi đặt lên một xấp tờ giấy toàn bài toán, mà độ khó cũng không phải dạng vừa đâu.

May mắn thay, tôi có người bạn là Eland'orr nên tụi tôi cùng làm chung nên không sao. Nhưng mà... mấy kì nghỉ Tết chắc kịp nếu như tôi dành hai tiếng ra làm.

"Môn Văn, học hết Trao Duyên, Chí Khí Anh Hùng, môn Anh, làm năm bài Unit 12-16, môn Lý, học thuộc lí thuyết và làm bài về chất khí, môn Hoá, làm bài tập lưu huỳnh và ozone... bla bla bla (10 môn)..."

Tôi nghe xong lần này xỉu thật! Thế này là quá nhiều, thật sự rất bất công. Một kì nghỉ Tết mà làm cả đống đó chắc xỉu mất.

"Thầy ơi, thật sự là... chỗ này quá nhiều!" Tôi than thở, liền bị thầy dùng hai tay xách nách tôi nhấc lên mặt đối mặt với thầy.

"Ráng làm cho tôi, cậu làm không nổi thì khỏi lên lớp!" Thầy tôi đe doạ tôi, tôi bật cười lại nhưng mắt đã rỉ ra vài giọt.

Thầy quăng tôi xuống!

" _Hoá ra mình nhìn lầm người rồi_!"

Tôi đi về nhà nằm trên giường và khóc sướt mướt, Eland'orr đã đến nhà và thấy tôi vậy bèn hỏi.

"Ata, có chuyện gì thế?" Cậu ấy hỏi tôi.

Tôi đã khai hết đầu đuôi câu chuyện và chỉ trỏ vào chồng giấy, mắt mũi thì lem nhem, nói tới nói lui cũng có nhiêu đó chuyện.

Cậu ấy bật cười nhẹ nhàng. "Có gì đâu, bên cô Sephera tôi còn nhiều hơn thế, tại tui **thi học sinh giỏi cấp Vũ trụ** nên nhiều thế, ông cứ làm theo tui là được!"

Tôi nín khóc, "Thật ư...!"

Cậu ấy mỉm cười với tôi, "Nè... đầu tiên là Toán, để giải được những phương trình này có một cách nhớ rất đơn giản, đó chính là... bla bla bla bla bla blu blu blu bli bli bli blo blo blo blo ble ble ble..."

"Ohhhhh, dễ như vậy sao?" Tôi sáng mắt ra.

"Ừ!" Cậu ấy bật cười rồi chỉ tôi sang các môn khác.

Tối hôm đó, sáu môn đã xong. Nhờ có cậu ấy mà tôi đã đỡ cực hơn, tôi nhìn nét mặt ngủ say của cậu ấy mà cảm thấy xót xa. Đúng là cái đầu học sinh giỏi cấp Vũ trụ, tôi nghĩ đây là báu vật của học viện nên phải giữ gìn.

Tôi ẵm cậu ấy lên và đặt lên ghế sofa, cái mền bên cạnh kéo ra đắp cho cậu ấy ngủ.

Tôi quay về giường của mình...

—————

Kì nghỉ Tết đã kết thúc...

Tôi xách cặp quay lại trường, ngày đầu tiên trở lại thì thầy Dirak bận nên không có ở đấy làm tôi cảm thấy khó xử.

Khi học xong chuẩn bị về nhà thì tôi có thể bắt gặp được Eland'orr đang nói chuyện với một ông chú học viên "già nhất Carano", tên là Richter, tại tôi nghe được nhiều người kể rồi, ngoài chuyện đi săn quỷ ra thì ông ấy còn theo học ở đây.

Tôi tạo cử chỉ chào cậu ấy và rời đi, cậu ấy cũng đáp lại tôi.

Bài vở gì đã xong rất nhanh, ngày mai tôi có thể yên tâm đến lớp mà chuẩn bị bài tập cho thầy tôi, nhưng tính cách lạnh lùng ấy thì thầy tôi đời nào mà quan tâm...

Đột nhiên có một tụi đầu gấu, xúm lại bao vây tôi...

"Ê Ata, đi chơi cùng tụi này không!"

Tôi sợ hãi đáp lại, "Không đời nào! Tại sao tui lại phải đi chơi với mấy người!"

"Nhà mày ăn cướp mới có tiền vô đây học nên cũng là tệ nạn, mày tham gia chung không?"

"Không muốn..." Tôi lắc đầu, một tên đầu đàn nhẹ nhàng xúm lại tôi và dùng một ngón tay nâng cằm tôi.

Hắn nhất trí nói, "Gương mặt mày thầy giáo Dirak không thích là phải, thứ dâm đãng!" Hắn bật cười, xong chuyển sang dọng vào mặt tôi một cái.

Người tôi bị văng ra ngoài, cả bọn cười hả hể.

Bỗng từ đâu có một cái bóng người rất to đang tiến tới làm tụi nó sợ hãi, "Sao đỏ Quillen!"

Sao đỏ Quillen đã tới, tay cầm quyển sổ và cây bút, và rất đẹp trai đây, tôi ngước mắt nhìn, "Đọc tên?" Tên và lớp đã được ghi vào sổ, "Hạ tất cả một bậc hạnh kiểm!"

Xong chuyện, những người bắt nạt tôi đã bỏ chạy đi, anh ấy đưa một bàn tay đỡ tôi, "Ata, em không sao chứ!" Quillen bật cười.

"Anh đã hạ bậc hạnh kiểm của em sao?" Tôi rươm rướm nước mắt.

"Làm gì có, anh đã thấy tụi nó đánh em mà, do anh tàng hình đi kiểm tra khuôn viên học viện nên anh thấy hết!" Quillen nhẹ nhàng đáp, anh ấy làm tôi bớt lo hơn.

Anh ấy dìu tôi vào phòng y tế, y tá Annette đã lấy miếng bông tẩm chút nước oxi già và đưa tôi cầm máu mũi.

Từ bên ngoài, tôi đã nghe thấy tiếng râm ran bước chân đang hối hả.

*rầm* Tiếng cửa phòng y tế mở ra hơi mạnh.

"Có chuyện gì?" Ra là thầy tôi, thầy tôi chạy muốn ná thở, gương mặt ra vẻ lo lắng.

Thầy tôi nhìn thấy tôi nên hiểu cả, "Thầy Dirak!" Tôi cố bật cười đáp lại.

Đột nhiên thầy tôi xông vào, cầm cổ tay tôi và nói, "Cậu đi theo tôi!"

Tôi cảm thấy ngạc nhiên, "Dạ?" Tôi không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra hết.

Thầy tôi bặm môi, "Kêu đi thì cứ đi!" Thầy ra lệnh tôi, tôi đành phải gật đầu đi theo thầy làm cho Annette bên trong cảm thấy khó hiểu.

Tôi vừa đi vừa cầm máu cam.

—————

"Có đau lắm không? Sao để bị chấn thương như vậy." Thầy tôi hỏi, lôi tôi ra căn tin sau trường ngồi, tay thầy đưa lên xuýt xoa tôi.

Tôi cảm thấy tức giận, tôi hất tay thầy tôi ra, "Không cần thầy thương hại con!" Tôi nói lớn tiếng.

Con người như thầy tôi thật dễ dãi, tính cách một sớm một chiều không hề cố định.

Thầy tôi quái đản...

Lúc thì lạnh lùng như tảng đá, coi tôi là con ghẻ, lúc thì chiều chuộng tôi như con một.

** Thầy ơi là thầy... **

Tôi càng tiếp xúc thầy, tôi càng không thể hiểu được con người của thầy thế nào.

Thầy tôi chỉ biết thở dài, "Ata, con sao vậy, không cần thầy giúp sao!"

Tôi lạnh lùng đáp, "Đủ rồi, thầy không cần phải giúp đỡ con nữa! Con đã nhịn đủ lắm rồi!"

Bây giờ thầy tôi nhìn tôi không nói gì, thầy tôi xoay người đi, tay thầy nhặt li cà phê, vô tình từ trong tay áo đánh rơi một tấm ảnh lên bàn.

Thầy tôi tính nhặt lên lại nhưng tôi đã giật lấy nó.

Ra là ảnh của thầy D'Arcy, người yêu của... à mà không... người yêu cũ của thầy tôi.

Tôi đã nhìn thấy được hình ảnh đó. "Thầy yêu thầy ấy đến vậy sao?" Lửa sục sôi trong người tôi.

"Ata, thầy và thầy ấy đâu còn nữa. Nhưng thầy đã rời xa yêu thầy ấy rồi, thầy ấy không yêu thầy mà yêu người khác!"

"Thế nên thầy mới lạnh nhạt với con! Giao quá nhiều bài tập cho con!" Tôi nói lớn. "Thầy có nhất thiết phải xả tức lên người con không?" Tôi nói mà phải ra nước mắt.

"Thầy xin lỗi! Thầy đã sai rồi, đó là nhất thời thôi!"

"Vậy còn con thì sao?! Thầy coi con là gì?" Tôi hỏi một cách vô thức.

"Con là học trò cưng của thầy, là người thân yêu nhất của thầy!" Dirak lúng túng nói.

Tôi phản bác lại, "Thế tại sao thầy lại như thế!" Tôi nổi tính đanh đá, lẽ đó không làm thầy tôi cảm thấy khó chịu.

Thầy tôi im lặng.

5 phút sau...

Tôi vẫn chăm chú nhìn thầy tôi mà không nói gì, lúc bấy giờ thầy tôi mới nhúc nhích và đứng lên chuyển ghế gần tôi, ngồi kế bên tôi.

Hành động của thầy tôi làm tôi cảm thấy áy náy, "...vì thầy muốn quên đi thầy ấy!" Câu nói của thầy tôi sau 5 phút lặng thinh.

Một câu nói rất dỗi bình thường nhưng lại có tác dụng trấn an tâm lí khá tốt, tôi đã không còn cảm xúc gì để mà bộc lộ ra được.

Tôi chỉ có biết nhìn thầy tôi mà nuốt nước bọt, tôi nói thẳng. "Thầy có biết là thầy quái đản lắm không? Sáng nắng chiều mưa, đổi như con cá nổi, con không biết thầy như thế nào."

"Ata, thầy xin lỗi. Thầy làm khổ con quá rồi." Dirak đỏ mặt.

"Thầy xin lỗi con. Huh, phải có gì đó đền bù chút chứ!" Tôi cười trước đầu óc ngây ngốc của thầy tôi, mặc dù kiến thức thầy tôi là biển cả nhưng đứng trước tình huống này thì lại lầm lỡ.

"Thầy bỏ hết bài tập Tết đó... con..." Thầy tôi định nói thì tôi nhào vào lồng ngực của thầy mà ôm lấy.

Tôi lấy mái tóc lông mèo của mình kì cọ lên tấm thân kia, đúng là nó ấm thật. "Con làm hết rồi, con làm bài trong cơn tức khi nghĩ đến việc thầy đi theo người khác mà ngược đãi con!"

Thầy tôi lúng túng nói, "Ata... có nhất thiết con phải... ?" Không để thầy nói nhiều, tôi ngăn chặn đôi môi kia của thầy bằng nụ hôn của mình.

Tôi và thầy tôi đã hôn nhau, thầy tôi cũng ôm tôi lại và hôn tôi, lần này sự chủ động của tôi đã nhường lại hết cho thầy. Cách hôn của thầy thật điêu luyện, vốn dĩ đã làm tôi ngất ngây rồi.

Hai thầy trò chúng tôi dứt ra, lúc bấy giờ bọn tôi đều thở hổn hển. Tôi bật cười thoả mãn hỏi thầy tôi, "Con với thầy D'Arcy, ai hôn thầy giỏi hơn?"

Thầy Dirak hoang mang trước câu hỏi của tôi, nhưng nhẹ nhàng nói, "Cả hai người đều giỏi..." Câu nói làm tôi bí xị, "...nhưng mà của trò Ata thì ngọt hơn!" Nhưng rồi tôi lại nhảy cẫng lên.

Tôi bây giờ như một chú mèo sà vào trong lòng của chủ nhân vậy!

"Thế thì thầy có muốn... con hôn thầy tiếp không?" Tôi hỏi, mặt tôi đã đỏ ửng cả lên nhưng tôi vẫn muốn hâm nóng thầy chút.

"Thôi nào, trò đủ 18 tuổi đi rồi muốn gì thì tôi cho!" Thầy tôi bật cười nói.

Và hai chúng tôi cùng ra về, thầy tôi lần này đã trở lại như xưa, cùng dẫn tôi đi mua đồ như cách thầy hay làm ở học kì trước, chăm sóc tôi và yêu thương tôi.

Và nhờ làm hết đống bài tập Tết kia, tôi đã xuất sắc đứng Nhất khối 10 và được chính thầy tôi trao giấy khen, cảm xúc lúc bấy giờ ngập tràn chứ.

Thầy D'Arcy và cô Sephera đã đính hôn trong trường nhưng thầy tôi lúc này đã lờ đi, vỗ tay hoan nghênh cho hai thầy cô.

—————

Kết truyện...

Ngày đầu tiên của mùa hè, tôi không định đi về vùng biển cùng cha mẹ mà đã quyết định ở cùng thầy Dirak.

Tôi đang nằm trong phòng đọc truyện tranh, thầy tôi rõ cửa xin vào...

"Ata này, con muốn đi biển cùng thầy không?" Thầy tôi mỉm cười.

"Dạ tất nhiên rồi thầy...!"

Thế là chúng tôi có mặt tại bãi biển dọc Norman, _do mùa này có dịch bệnh viêm phổi do virus chủng mới_ gây ra nên ở đây vắng tanh như chùa Bà Đanh.

Toàn bãi biển này chỉ còn mỗi tôi và thầy tôi, tôi sử dụng chiêu thức của mình để săn bắt hải sản tại đó cùng thầy nướng ăn uống.

Tối đến, chúng tôi nằm chung một giường và bắt đầu giây phút riêng tư nhất, thầy tôi đã lột sạch quần áo tôi, hâm nóng người tôi và lao vào tôi như là một chú hổ săn mồi, tôi đành phải kêu thất thanh và hứng lấy cuộc vui thô bạo ấy, tôi cảm thấy thích thú vô cùng.

Tôi đã chảy nước mắt lần ba vì thầy và trong giây phút thầy phát tiết bên trong cơ thể của tôi.

"Ata, trò yêu thầy chứ!" Thầy tôi hỏi tôi.

"Con yêu thầy hơn bất cứ ai khác!" Tôi đáp lại.

Chúng tôi trao cho nhau một nụ hôn nồng nàn rồi cùng nhau đi ngủ.

Kể từ ngày hôm đó, tôi và thầy ở bên cạnh nhau.

**-HẾT-**

**Author's Note:**

> Truyện POV của đứa 16 tuổi không biết H là gì đâu =))
> 
> Đọc xong xin mời vote truyện và comment nếu muốn ra thêm fic về cặp đôi này =)) còn không vote thì không viết =))


End file.
